Wild World
by Inuka7
Summary: A veces el mundo no nos da lo que esperamos de él. Y cuando lo hace nos lo puede quitar con sorprendente facilidad. "Ahora que lo he dado todo por ti, dices que quieres empezar algo nuevo. Y me está rompiendo el corazón, te marchas. Cariño estoy apenado." One-shot.


**Por favor, escuchen Wild Worl de Cat Stevens, la hermosísima canción que me ha inspirado (en parte) para hacer este fic.**

**Por otra parte debo decir que si alguien ve la telenovela "Mentiras Perfectas" y no quiere hacerse un destripe del final NO lea este fic. Encontré la escena navegando por Youtube con la canción y me encantó así que decidí adaptarla. **

**Wild World:**

Era absolutamente hermosa. No había otra palabra que sirviese para describirla. Y a él le encantaba contemplarla. Podría pasarse horas haciéndolo. De pronto la figura de la chica se hizo borrosa aturdiéndolo por un segundo. En seguida comprendió que eran sus propias lágrimas las que le enturbiaban la visión.

Con un furioso manotazo se las apartó mientras ella se daba la vuelta y le miraba desde el suelo, dónde estaba sentada.

Y el le devolvió la mirada intentando grabar para siempre en su memoria el recuerdo de sus excepcionales ojos plateados. Observó también su pelo. Antes tan largo y ahora cortado sobre los hombros aunque no por ello le restaba belleza. Cuando eran niños también lo llevaba corto y siempre le pareció bonita.

Naruto se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando retener el llanto. Si tan sólo hubiese reparado en ella antes… Sabía que no tenía sentido reprocharse eso pero le resultaba inevitable. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a aquella chica tímida y silenciosa que le sonreía débilmente siempre que le veía.

- No te había oído entrar…- murmuró ella suavemente sin moverse de su posición.

- Hinata…- comenzó él pero pronto la voz le falló y no pudo hacer otra cosa que deslizarse por la pared hasta caer sentado él también.

Un largo silencio sobrevino. Hinata permanecía con la vista perdida como si meditase en algo sin mucha preocupación aunque Naruto sabía que no era así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios era tan cruel? ¿Por qué el mundo era tan duro? ¿Tan hostil, tan salvaje?

En aquel tiempo había sido tan feliz…

_-¡Te amaré toda la vida Hinata-chan! Incluso cuando seas una viejecita arrugada dattebayó.- bromeó el rubio haciendo enrojecer a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y ronroneaba suavemente.- Por gusto no saldría de esta cama jamás.- le susurró al oído haciendo que ella se diese la vuelta para mirarle._

_- ¿Y cuando quieras hacer pis?- preguntó alzando una ceja haciéndole reír._

_- Me pondré una sonda.- bromeó él siempre tan ocurrente._

_- Entonces… No creo que po-podamos repetir lo… Lo de a-anoche.- tartamudeó ella sonrojándose._

_- ¡Hinata-chan! Pensaba que ya se te había pasado la timidez. Precisamente después de lo de anoche.- la picó él haciendo que diese un gritito y se escondiese bajo las sábanas.- Supongo que habrá que repetirlo para que se te pase…- comentó maliciosamente para después meterse bajo la sábana con ella dispuesto a cumplir con sus palabras._

- Me gustaría poder haber pasado más tiempo a tu lado.- espetó de pronto Naruto saliendo de sus recuerdos.

- No se trata del tiempo, sino de cómo haya sido.- dijo dulcemente Hinata sonriendo.

- Maravilloso.- respondió el aunque no se tratase de una pregunta.

- Para mí también. Siempre lo fue.- murmuró casi para sí misma.

_- Naruto, ella es Hinata-chan. Ha estado con nosotros en clase desde preescolar, pero es un poco tímida…- la presentó Sakura con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Encantado dattebayó!- saludó él animadamente.- Cualquier amiga de Sakura-chan es amiga mía.- añadió espontáneamente para luego besar a su novia en la mejilla._

_Hinata los contempló sin poder evitar sentirse celosa. Estaba enamorada de Naruto desde… Desde casi antes de poder recordar. Pero siempre fue demasiado tímida, demasiado seria, demasiado poca cosa. Demasiado oscura en comparación a la brillante Sakura Haruno. La pelirrosa era guapa y abierta. Además de muy inteligente. Llamaba la atención de todos los chicos y todos querían ser su novio. Y entre todos los posibles candidatos escogió a Naruto. Y, por azares del destino, se hicieron amigas. Y aunque poder estar más cerca de Naruto la hacía muy feliz era inevitable entristecerse cuando lo veía ser tan cariñoso con Sakura. Como nunca lo sería con ella._

- Desde que tú apareciste…- Naruto cerró un instante los ojos para inspirar profundo y poder continuar.- Desde que tú apareciste mi vida fue brillante. Reluciente. Como tú. Y conseguiste hacerme sentir una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado.- comenzó a sollozar sin poderlo evitar.

_-¡Me engañó!- gritaba Naruto mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Siempre estuvo enamorada de ese maldito de Sasuke! ¡Nunca me quiso! ¡Todo era mentira!- exclamó fuera de sí._

_- Eso no es verdad, Naruto-kun.- dijo Hinata con firmeza aunque se encontraba atemorizada.- Ella te quería sinceramente… Pero no pudo olvidar a Sasuke. Aunque te aseguro que era lo que más deseaba.- explicó compungida._

_- ¿Y eso explica que tuviese que serme infiel?- preguntó el rubio con amargura.- Podría habérmelo dicho… Yo estaba realmente ilusionado con ese niño…- susurró para después echarse a llorar como un niño mientras Hinata, sin poderlo evitar, se lanzaba a abrazarle._

_- Lo se, lo se…- susurró a punto de llorar ella también.- Pero tienes que creerme. Quiso decírtelo en cuanto empezó con él, pero entonces sucedió lo de… Lo de tu padre y fue incapaz. No podía dejarte solo.- intentó excusarla Hinata._

_Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar la enfermedad de su padre y los terribles meses en el hospital. Saber que Sakura estaba embarazada fue como una pequeña luz al final del túnel cuando Minato murió. Ni se paró a pensar que era imposible porque ellos siempre usaban protección. Dio por hecho que el "margen de error" había actuado por su cuenta. Y la realidad cayó sobre el como un mazo. El bebé no era suyo. Era de Sasuke. El que había sido su mejor amigo en la secundaria, quien le había roto el corazón a Sakura cuando se fue a otro país a continuar sus estudios superiores y que Naruto creía desaparecido del corazón de su novia después de tantos años. Pero se había equivocado._

_- No se que hacer Hina-chan… No se que debería hacer.- sollozó apoyado en el hombro de la chica._

_- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Yo estaré contigo.-._

Y siempre había estado después de eso. Tomó un tiempo que su corazón sanase de nuevo. Hinata y él se habían hecho mucho más cercanos y se veían casi todos los días. Ella le aguantaba cuando él llegaba borracho y apestando a perfume barato de mujer. Ahora lo recordaba y se arrepentía en lo más profundo de esos días al ser consciente del daño que aquello le debía de haber causado.

- No me dejes, Hinata-chan, por favor.- suplicó él.- No podría soportarlo.

- Naruto-kun…

_- No quiero volver a verte.- las duras palabras de Hinata le acuchillaron por dentro. Estaba tan fría, tan serena, tan diferente a la Hinata de siempre…_

_- Pero…- intentó murmurar._

_- Me equivoqué. No te quiero. Confundí mis sentimientos. Creo que siempre envidié a Sakura y por eso pensé que estaba enamorada de ti.- escupió secamente la chica mientras miraba al suelo._

_Durante un instante Naruto sintió su sangre arder y sintió tentaciones de largarse de allí y no volver jamás. Harto de mujeres mentirosas, que jugaban con sus sentimientos. Pero entonces la miró bien. A Hinata le temblaba la barbilla, como siempre que mentía, y era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. _

_- No te creo.- respondió seriamente.- Me estás mintiendo.- dijo con seguridad._

_- No. Es la verdad. Tú y yo no tenemos futuro juntos.- terció ella aunque Naruto advirtió cierta vacilación en sus palabras._

_- ¡Si! ¡Si que lo tenemos! Tú misma dijiste que no te importaba lo que Sakura pensase. ¡Así que no entiende a que viene esto ahora Hinata! ¡Yo te quiero!- exclamó Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella quien retrocedió._

_- No… No quiero, no quiero… ¡No quiero!- gimió angustiada._

_- ¡Muy bien!- gritó Naruto fuera de sí.- ¡Entonces al menos dime la verdad! ¡MÍRAME A LA CARA!- exclamó enfurecido._

_- ¡PORQUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO!- chilló ella ya completamente destrozada.- ¡Me estoy muriendo! Mu-rien-do.- sentenció._

_Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse. Como si Hinata y él fuesen estatuas a las que sólo el sonido de su propia respiración los delataba._

_- No…- acertó a murmurar él mucho rato después._

_Lo siguiente que recordaba es estar acurrucado abrazando a Hinata, mientras ambos lloraban y Naruto se preguntaba como iba a ser capaz de vivir sin ella._

- Lo hemos intentado, Naruto-kun. Nadie dirá que no lo hemos intentado.- dijo ella mientras gateaba y se acercaba a él y le apartaba un mechón de pelo rubio del pelo.- No temo a la muerte. Pero si me aterroriza pensar en sufrir este dolor constante un día tras otro.- habló con la voz rota.- Y prefiero morir ahora que cuando no sea más que una sombra de lo que fui.- aseguró mientras le acariciaba con ternura

Naruto la contempló despacio. Seguía pareciéndole la criatura más hermosa de la Tierra pero no podía ponerse una venda bajo los ojos. Las sesiones de quimioterapia habían dejado terribles secuelas en ella. El pelo había vuelto a crecerle, pero más débil y sin el brillo de antaño. Lloraba cada vez que se cepillaba por las mañanas y los mechones se quedaban en el peine. Su rostro, que siempre había tenido una palidez similar a la de la porcelana, se asemejaba ahora al mármol. Unas grises ojeras se habían quedado como perpetuas compañeras de los inusuales ojos de Hinata. De un bello y peculiar color plateado. Aunque siempre había sido pequeñita ahora estaba tan delgada que Naruto temía romperla cuando la abrazaba. Por más que lo desease siempre estaba muy cansada como para hacer el amor y aunque Naruto jamás dijo una palabra sabía que a ella se le partía el corazón. Por eso, cuando les dijeron que el cáncer había regresado, no quiso seguir luchando. No quiso seguir destrozando un cuerpo que ella sabía que estaba acabado. Si no la mataba el cáncer lo haría volver a someterse a la quimio.

Desde ese último diagnóstico habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que, a veces, ni los opiáceos que le habían recetado contra el dolor servían.

El día anterior había aumentado un poco la dosis y se dispuso a crear un último hermoso recuerdo. Cocinó para Naruto un delicioso ramen y bailaron al son de "Wild World" por todo el salón. Naruto empezó a hacerle cosquillas y acabaron tirados en el sofá llorando de risa. O eso quisieron hacerle creer al otro.

Tomando la mano de él lo condujo despacio al dormitorio. La duda estaba dibujada en el rostro de Naruto pero ella no le dejó replicar. Comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, detrás de las orejas, aquella zona que le encantaba. Pronto le quitó la ropa mientras él hacía lo propio con la suya. Quiso taparse, avergonzada de su pésimo aspecto físico, pero él no la dejó. Despacio, tan despacio como si quisiese memorizar en sus labios cada parte de su cuerpo, fue besando sus muñecas, sus codos y hombros. Se deslizó suavemente por la clavícula mientras se detenía en sus pechos y los acariciaba con delicadeza. Le besó la tripa, los muslos, los tobillos y cada dedo de pies y manos. Besó su sexo y con cada uno susurraba un "te amo" que la estremecieron por completo.

Nunca antes la expresión "hacerse uno" fue tan real como aquella noche. Eran dos almas fundidas en un mismo cuerpo y, a la vez, un alma en dos cuerpos. La penetró despacio, poniendo todo su amor y entrega en el acto mientras que Hinata entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él intentando tenerle aún más dentro de ella, si es que eso era posible. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos notando como la tristeza y la felicidad bailaban juntas en sus corazones.

- Lo sé. Lo sé.- respondió el roto.

- Te amo, Naruto. Y siempre lo haré.- aseguró ella mientras le besaba y notaba como sus lágrimas se entremezclaban.- Es la hora.- dijo haciendo que él la mirase aterrorizado, rogándole sin hablar que se quedase a su lado. Que no lo hiciese. Que no le abandonase. Y Hinata, que nunca se sintió con fuerzas para negarle nada que le pidiese su amado Naruto-kun, se descubrió negando con la cabeza.

Se aproximó a la cama y sacando un frasco de pastillas de la cómoda se tumbó, recostándose en la almohada y tomó el vaso de agua que había dejado en la mesilla. Naruto se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra viendo como la mujer a la que amaba ingería una pastilla tras otra, despacio para no vomitarlas, y bebiendo sorbitos de agua poco a poco. Aunque sentía deseos de arrancarle los comprimidos y hacerla olvidar toda aquella locura ella se lo había prohibido expresamente. Así como llamar a la ambulancia hasta que su vida no se hubiese apagado por completo.

Cuando por fin terminó se estiró y tomó su mano mientras le miraba dulcemente.

- Te quiero. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te quiero y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Te quiero…- Naruto siguió recitando esas palabras una y otra vez hasta que los ojos de Hinata se cerraron por el sueño. Ella quería que lo último que oyese en esa vida fuese su voz.

Una respiración, otra, otra y otra más… Y, de pronto, simplemente paró. Se había ido.

- Hinata… ¡Hinata no!- gritó el rubio.- ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Vuelve, vuelve!- comenzó a sollozar completamente enloquecido mientras la acunaba en sus brazos. – No te vayas…- murmuró contemplándola mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro de ella y se fijaba en la tenue sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios. – Te amo.- dijo mientras la besaba por última vez.

_-¡No te vayas, Hina-chan, por favor!- gritó Naruto completamente empapado. Había corrido bajo la lluvia para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto cuando su taxista se había parado en plena carretera por un atasco._

_- ¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó ella sorprendida siendo asaltada por el rubio mientras facturaba su maleta._

_- Sé que te dije que me parecía genial que fueses a ese curso de arte pero no se si podré sobrevivir un año entero sin ti.- confesó el rubio tembloroso._

_- Podrás hacerlo, Naruto-kun.- dijo la chica dulcemente.- Te he enseñado a hacer recetas sencillas y poner la lavadora no es tan difícil, además te llamaré todos los días así que no tienes que temer sentirte solo. Es más puede que cuando vuelva…-_

_- ¡NO! No me refiero a eso. No sobreviviré sin ti porque necesito que estés a mi lado. Y no porque no sepa cuidar de mi mismo o porque necesite que estés para apoyarme… ¡Sino porque te quiero!- exclamó con los ojos brillantes._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó ella estupefacta._

_- Durante todo este tiempo… Tú has estado ahí para apoyarme y asegurarte de que estaba bien. Pero no es por eso por lo que te quiero. Eres la primera persona que me aprecia tal como soy y cada vez que te miro no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme como un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Eres buena, lista, divertida… ¡Eres maravillosa Hinata! Y me sentiría como un estúpido muy feliz si tú… Correspondieses a mis sentimientos.- finalizó el chico tímidamente._

_A estas alturas medio aeropuerto estaba ya con una oreja puesta en el asunto y esperando a la respuesta de la chica._

_- Además… Hay cursos de arte muy buenos aquí también.- añadió rascándose la nuca._

_- Naruto… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tonto?- preguntó ella haciendo un puchero.- ¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Siempre te he querido!- exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos mientras todos los que estaban a su alrededor les aplaudían y los hacían sonrojar al ver el espectáculo que habían montado._

_- Te querré toda mi vida, lo prometo Hina-chan.- le dijo Naruto cuando ya salían del aeropuerto._

_- Y yo. Pase lo que pase… Siempre te querré.-_

FIN

**Vale… A parte de la escena de la muerte de Hinata también he tomado prestada de la serie que mencionaba al principio "Mentiras Perfectas" la escena en la que ella le confiesa que va a morir aunque ambas modificadas aquí por la autora.**

**Este fic es un poco… Raro. Es tragedia pero, por otra parte, no os parece que tiene mucho azucar? No se… Yo le veo "te quiero y te amo" por todas partes. Aunque bueno, dada la situación, creo que es comprensible. Ah! Al principió mentí cual bellaca, pero no quería decir nada por si spoileaba a alguien que vea la serie. El video lo encontré porque la pareja de esta telenovela son Michel Brown y Natasha Klauss, o lo que es lo mismo: Franco y Sarita de Pasión de Gavilanes! Una telenovela que amé de principio a fin. Soy tan fan que a veces aun veo su historia que está subida por partes en youtube. Y fue desde ahí que acabé cayendo en el video de la muerte de "Alicia" se llama en la novela con la canción de "Wild World" y se me encendió la bombilla y escribí esta historia. Si. La escena de Naruto asistiendo a su suicidio es muy dura. Yo también flipé cuando la vi en el video y pensé en cambiarla pero, al final, me gustó más dejándola así. Creo que es una de las mayores muestras de amor que puede tener alguien dejándola ir por encima de sus propios sentimientos. Y creo que no me dejo mucho más en el tintero…**

**¡Ah! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en My friends' reactions. Me han hecho muy feliz. =) Espero que también difruteis con esta historia aunque sea completamente distinta. Pero después de tanto tiempo con la "comedia romántica" (aunque yo sigo sin considerarme muy graciosa, pero si a vosotros os gusta estoy satisfecha) sentía necesidad de algo de drama. El único intento que hice fue con un SasuSaku que al parecer, por la escasa cantidad de reviews ( cerooo U_U), no tuvo buena acogida. A lo mejor la temática era un poco dura… No se. Para quienes no lo hayan leido se trata de "Entiendo. No entiendo. No me verás. No te veré". Si alguien tiene espíritu de leerselo y comentar a ver que tal… No es que quiera parecer una ansiosa por recibir comentarios pero siento mucha curiosidad por saber que clase de reacción causa ese fic. Nunca había subido un fic que no comentase ni una sola persona y no es que me moleste, pero como era el primer "tragedy" que hacía pues me gustaría saber en que he fallado…**

**En fiiiin. Mejor lo dejo ya xDxDxD Espero que este fic os gustase. Un saludo**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
